1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a repeated reproduction device of a type which could be used for the repeated reproduction of music data on, for example, a karaoke device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Karaoke devices which store music data relating to a number of pieces of music and which read said data on request and output it to a sound source from which it is subsequently played have been known for a long time now.
There are, however, times when a person who is singing to music reproduced on this type of karaoke device may wish, perhaps in order to practice a particular part of a song, to play the corresponding part of the musical accompaniment again. In this sort of case, it has normally been necessary for the performer to simply guess the right place to restart the music and, in cases where the words of the song tell an ongoing story, for example, this can give a very unnatural feel to the performance.